


be love in its disrepute

by blackkat



Series: Commander Fox drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Humor, M/M, Romance, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Thire's grimace is apologetic, but that doesn’t stop him from saying, “We’ve got a guy from that group of infiltrators who got rounded up last night asking to speak with command.”Fox waits, brow raised, because if every lowlife who wanted to talk to command ended up in his office he’d never do anything else. Thire knows that, too. If this guy rates a mention, there’s a reason.Thire's expression says he needs a vacation, and also someone else willing to play messenger. “He says he’s a Jedi, sir.”
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Commander Fox drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941661
Comments: 29
Kudos: 763





	be love in its disrepute

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Quinlan dealing with the Coruscant Guard and being sassy at them. Hints of Vox? Or just straight-up Quin/Fox.

“Uh, sir?”

Fox flinches automatically, a trained instinct at this point. Whenever Thire sounds like _that_ , he needs to brace for a metric tonne of headache-inducing trouble coming at him.

“Thire?” he asks warily, raising his head from his paperwork.

Thire's grimace is apologetic, but that doesn’t stop him from saying, “We’ve got a guy from that group of infiltrators who got rounded up last night asking to speak with command.”

Fox waits, brow raised, because if every lowlife who wanted to talk to command ended up in his office he’d never do anything else. Thire knows that, too. If this guy rates a mention, there’s a reason.

Thire's expression says he needs a vacation, and also someone else willing to play messenger. “He says he’s a Jedi, sir.”

Fox freezes, then levels an incredulous look at his second-in-command. “You picked up a _Jedi_ along with the Sep trash?” he demands, and shoves to his feet. “And I'm just hearing about it _now_?”

“He didn’t tell us until now!” Thire protests, but when Fox stalks past him, he hurries to fall in behind him. “Something about being undercover? He won't let me contact the Order, either. He says it’s sensitive.”

Fox doesn’t groan, because he gets the feeling he _knows_ who it’s going to be. “Great,” he says, already tired even though it’s only just past dawn. “Thire, go get me a medkit and a meal tray. Make it quick.”

Thire winces. “Yes, sir. He’s in the interrogation room,” he says, and ducks down another hall as they pass it, footsteps speeding up. Fox doesn’t turn to watch him go; Medical is on the far side of the Guard’s building, and then the mess is in the west wing, only reachable from Medical by taking a circuitous route along the outer perimeter. It will take Thire a good twenty minutes to get back with the requested items, which should be plenty long enough.

He comes to a halt in front of the interrogation room, takes a breath, and grimaces. Of _course_ this is what he gets stuck with on Primeday. There's no other way his week could start at this point.

Pulling off his helmet, Fox sighs, then rakes a hand through his overly-long hair, one luxury he allows himself since he practically never takes his bucket off in public. Closes his eyes, steels himself, and then raises his comm, calling security. “Shut down the cameras in the main interrogation room. Sensitive subject relating to galactic securtiy, I’ll be performing the interrogation myself.”

“Yes, sir,” the Guard on the other end says promptly, and there's a moment’s pause, then a quick, “They’re off, sir.”

“Thank you.” Fox switches the comm off completely, then keys open the door, steels himself, and steps inside.

Leaning back in his chair, long legs stretched out in front of him and tall, battered boots crossed at the ankle, Quinlan Vos gives him a smug, lazy grin that stomps on every last one of Fox’s nerves. His hands are cuffed in front of him, but he still lifts them, wiggles his fingers in an insouciant wave, and says, “If it isn't my favorite commander. A little more silver than last time, huh?”

“Because of karking nerf-herders like _you_ ,” Fox bites out, and sets his helmet down on the table with a sharp thump, stalking up to Quinlan and jabbing a finger in his chest. “What the hell are you doing playing Sep infiltrator, Master Vos?”

“You only pull out the _Master_ when I've really pissed you off,” Quinlan says, but he’s still smirking. He tips his head back a little, watching Fox with dark eyes, and says, “I'm keeping Coruscant in one piece, since you seem to be falling asleep on the job, _Commander_.”

“If we were falling asleep on the job, my men wouldn’t have grabbed you in that raid last night,” Fox says acidly. “And you wouldn’t be here.”

Vos grins. “And make you miss out on seeing me first thing in the morning? You left right after we got done last time, so I didn’t get to see you waking up. This is the next best thing.”

Fox doesn’t flush. He _doesn’t_. “ _Vos_ , if you—”

Too-quick fingers hook in his belt, and in an instant Quinlan is on his feet, shoving Fox back. He hits wall before he can stop himself, and Quinlan pins him there, still smirking.

“If I what?” he asks, and the lazy intent just hides the weight in his eyes. “Do my job, just like you're doing yours? Come on, Fox. We both know this is how it goes.”

Fox closes his eyes, doesn’t let himself open them even when he feels a feather-soft kiss slant over his mouth. Can't help but lean into it, digging his fingers into Quinlan's hips and hauling him closer, but—

This isn't the time or place for any of this.

“You're lucky I had them turn the cameras off,” he says, and feels Quinlan's chuckle more than he hears it.

“You always cover all your bases. I wasn’t worried,” Quinlan says. “Going to explain?”

Fox grimaces, opens his eyes. “You're still undercover,” he says, and Quinlan tips his head in confirmation. With a grimace, Fox judges how long they have, and says, “You know the code to my room. Thire will be back in ten minutes. I’d better be _thoroughly_ unconscious, Vos.”

“Inviting me to stay the night, Fox?” Quinlan asks, raising a brow.

“Stop smirking,” Fox says, unamused. “Next time, don’t get caught, or _my_ neck is going to be on the line.”

Quinlan laughs, because of course he does. “Don’t worry. I’ll rescue you and we can live a sexy life on the run.”

Fox rolls his eyes and thumps a gauntlet against his chest. “You’d better make this up to me,” he says. “I swear, I get knocked out around you more than—”

Quinlan kisses him again, but when he pulls back, his eyes are serious. “I mean it,” he says. “I work undercover. You could come.”

Fox swallows, and the offer has weight. Hits, hard, like a punch right to his chest, and he has to close his eyes for a long moment. Wants it, but—

“If something goes wrong, or the Republic falls,” he says, a little wry, because he knows exactly how his luck tends to go, “ _then_ you can get me out. But until it does, we both have a duty.”

Quinlan smiles a little, crooked, but his hand cups the side of Fox’s face, thumb smoothing over the grey at his temple. “Deal,” he says. “I think you’ve gotten me out of a holding cell enough times at this point to have earned a rescue or two.”

“More than,” Fox says tartly. He leans in even so, presses his forehead to Quinlan's for just a moment, and lets himself stay there. “I’ll take a half-day.”

“Afraid what I’ll get up to alone in your rooms?” Quinlan asks, grinning, and laughs when Fox rolls his eyes at him. His fingers press in just a little harder, braced against Fox’s temple, and he says, “Just like going to sleep.”

“Always.” Fox wouldn’t trust anyone else with his mind, wouldn’t allow any other Jedi to do this, but—

It’s Quinlan.

“See you soon,” Quinlan murmurs, and kisses Fox one more time as darkness drops.

Fox doesn’t go into it smiling, but only because that would look suspicious, and he’s a better soldier than that.


End file.
